The Long Way Down
by DoubleMMia
Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana's the girl who's bullied Gwen since she was 11 years old, got her best friend kicked off the football squad by planting weed in her shorts and the one who officially outed her to everyone in her high school all over Twitter and Facebook. Yet through all of it, Gwen discovers a side to her bully she never thought would be possible to like, never mind love.


**The Long Way Down  
Part 1  
**

* * *

It all started in Biology when Mr Simpson had placed Gwen on the table full of people she genuinely liked (and if anybody went to the same school as Gwen did, they would recognize what a god send that was) before then proceeding to place the one person she genuinely disliked in the seat next to her.

Now Gwen was not the petty sort, she knew that high school would be rough even when she had been of the tender age nine where every other girl could not wait to reach their teens, get drunk, go out clubbing and actually start the nefarious journey of dating people. But no, Gwen had known what was to come and so had taken an almost indifferent stance to almost every single thing that happened within the high school of Camelot that she now resided in for her fifth year running.

But of course there would always be that one group, or that one person who she could not actually find anything likeable about no matter how she tried (and she had tried, tried for five years in fact) and that one person was Morgana Pendragon.

Oh she wasn't the only person Gwen disliked – far from it – but it was her in particular whom had made Gwen's life hell ever since the first day of high school, her brother for one (Arthur Twat Pendragon as Merlin always called him) was not much better and neither were most of his friends like Percival or Gwaine; however at least the boys didn't try and outdo her in every dance class when they knew they were beaten. Morgana on the other hand…

She mostly mocked Gwen for her intelligence, calling her terms such as 'nerd' and 'teacher's pet' and occasionally 'teacher fucker' because no way on earth could Gwen actually be good at something without bringing sex into it now could she? It's why she grew infuriated with the dark-haired girl every single time she heard the derogatory term slip through Morgana's lips.

It wasn't just that of course, there were many other things that Morgana did to everyone in general that made Gwen actually teeter on the edge of losing her temper. Things such as…

"I'm not sitting there! It's full of fucking losers!" Morgana had finally announced her displeasure of sitting next to her in full Morgana fashion, what with one arm up in the air to point accusingly at her, the other settled onto her hip and her face transformed into such a snarl it actually made a shiver go down Gwen's spine. "Seriously, just let me go sit by Freya on that two table. At least she's not a bloody nerd."

'_Oh yes please __do send her by Freya, we wouldn't want her poor mind to get hurt by our huge amount of, what's the word Merlin uses? Epicness!_' Gwen thought with a dramatic roll of her eyes that made Merlin next to her smirk and place his hand over her own to give it a squeeze.

Luck however was not on their side because soon enough Mr Simpson had actually ordered Morgana to sit there otherwise he would phone her parents up right there and right now, the result being that it gave an almost amusing outcome of Morgana's face darkening so fast it resembled a prune before the other girl growled and finally came to sit next to her with such anger in her movements it made the table shake when she sat down.

Gwen's best friend Isolde at that point only laughed pointedly, making Morgana's green waste for eyes flicker upwards for half a moment, "something funny dear?"

Gwen met Isolde's eyes of ice and mouthed a silent 'no', because this was not a good idea considering dance class was next and she was pretty sure Morgana was going to take it out on her regardless of her part in this stupid lesson which she was totally acing at, which of course was probably one of the other little things that seemed to wind Morgana up.

Too late, Isolde was speaking. "It's just that, you think you're all that but really you're just this little daddy's girl who huffs and screams until daddy opens his mouth. I'd say it's cute but in all honesty it's just pathetic."

Morgana's lip merely curled downwards before she turned her attention to Mr Simpson. It was the most minimal reaction Gwen had expected, so she was almost pleasantly surprised that the rest of the lesson went with just her, Isolde, Merlin and Leon speaking quietly to one another in between sections of the project that they would be working on later on in the year.

* * *

Next lesson Gwen found herself tripping on the wet water Morgana had accidently spilled trying to force the cup out of the damn water machine in the first place.

It had been an accident, but when Morgana looked at her and smirked it felt as if it had been on purpose and only fuelled Gwen into muttering something under her breath and leaving the room before Morgana could try and tackle her to the ground.

* * *

**A**t the end of the day Gwen see's Isolde covered in paint and can only sigh. "You know, I did warn you not to say anything to her."

Isolde for the best part only smiled at her, grabbing her hand and swinging it loosely as they walked out of the gates together with laughter spilling from both of their lips even as they pass the usual group of Morgana, Arthur and co just crossing over the other side of the road; it didn't matter anyway, they had done what they had wanted to do and nothing else could be done about it.

Gwen even glanced over her shoulder quickly to catch Morgana staring at them both, yet the glance didn't last for more than five seconds, because the other girl quickly moved her gaze away with a sound that sounded like a snarl escaping from her lips to run after Gwen and Isolde as they turned a corner to walk down Garrets Cross towards the train station.

"She's a bitch y'know," Isolde grumbled after a few minutes of idle chattering, placing her hands in her pockets as they continued to walk down the street. "I mean it's only the start of this year and she's still so fucking awful. You would have thought someone would grow out of being an asshole, but nope, Morgana Pendragon proves us wrong again."

Gwen shrugged at that, pulling her bag closer to her over her shoulder and sparing another glance behind her to see if Morgana and the rest of her groupies had followed them; and when she was satisfied that they hadn't, she turned back to Isolde.

"I'm sure she's got her reasons," she spoke softly to her friend, knowing very well that the subject of Morgana Pendragon was a tender one when it came to Isolde considering that last year Isolde had officially been kicked off the female football squad due to Morgana planting cigarettes' in the blonde girl's shorts, something that had led to Isolde nearly tearing Morgana's head off and being kicked off the team in the span of a week, "I mean, she's not a very nice person but…"

Isolde scoffed with a flick of her hair accompanying the action, it made her look even more alluring to Gwen and she had to gulp down the saliva stuck at the back of her throat so she didn't choke, "only you would find a way to sympathize with the devil known as Morgana, even after all those times she tormented you because you accidently said hey to a guy that turned out to be her boyfriend."

Gwen couldn't help but growl impatiently under her breath even as she tugged Isolde's hand to help her go up the stairs to the train station faster. Mostly because it was not her fault that everyone thought she had a thing for Lancelot when in truth she had been after his sister, but hey that's what she got for going to such an idiotic high school as Avalon right?

Oh news flash, the thing with the sister didn't work out and because of it she was now known as the school dyke. That wasn't so bad; it saved her the trouble of coming out to her dad anyway since it was already plastered all over Facebook and Twitter, good times had never been so good.

Isolde must have seen the impatience in her eyes because she barked out a laugh and trapped her fingers around Gwen's wrist to dance them through the station with such delight that after a few moments Gwen couldn't help but join in.

* * *

**A** week later Gwen found herself and Morgana paired up in Biology and separated into a spare classroom, the general reaction from her at the time was complete dread as she and Morgana got up from their seats to head towards the empty class next to Gwen's personal tutor's room, and that dread continued to follow her even when Morgana opened the door for her with a look on her face that made Gwen's stomach wriggle nervously.

They sat down in silence and got their books out (so far, so good) yet just when Gwen was about to discuss what they were to do on the project she had to pause, because of course Morgana would not take the project seriously and really how could Gwen have actually thought Morgana cared enough not to play on her phone 24/7 instead of actually contributing? How idiotic could she have been?

"You know the whole pairing thing is supposed to be a two way thing," Gwen snapped before she could actually stop herself, brown eyes glinting fiercely and refusing to back down despite the urge to do so when evergreen hues flickered up to rage against her with an intensity that made Gwen clear her throat in case she choked once again in another woman's presence. "It's sorta what's expected of us, not one of us do something whilst the other one does, whatever it is you're doing."

Morgana raised a neatly plucked eyebrow at her, the smirk on her face pure and utterly sinful. "It's called sexting dear; it's what happens when you're in a relationship with someone. Not that you've ever had one, not a real one anyway because you're a dyke and all."

Gwen reeled in the urge to slam her fist in Morgana's face by breathing shallowly through her nose. "I assure you that the relationships I've been in are probably more deep and meaningful than yours has ever been, and that's a fact, not an opinion. Besides, you're just angry that Lancelot fancied me for a while."

The other woman's face darkened angrily at her and for a moment Gwen was actually preparing herself in case Morgana threw a hissy fit and tried to slap her face off, however what happened instead was that the dark-haired woman simply chucked her phone on the table and crossed her arms to glare at her. "You really thought I was pissed off at you because _Lancelot_ fancied you? You're fucking deluded, you know that? I could have many boys as I want, you could have had Lancelot for all I bloody care. He was shit in bed anyway."

"You were twelve at that time!" Gwen found herself yelling before she could stop herself, eyes wide with disbelief even when Morgana's eyes shone with such humour that it should have blinded her. "You shouldn't even be thinking of that at that age!"

Morgana's eyes flashed dangerously and to Gwen it felt as though the room had just gotten a lot colder than it had been previously: "how does it feel to say that Gwen? Miss prissy, perfect, angelic little Gwen, what you think you're better than me just because you're a virgin? Congratulations dyke, it's probably because for you it isn't real. It never is with lesbians and gays, even Mr Simpson said so."

'_Don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her Gwen because if you hit her then you're going to get in so much trouble and you can't afford to stress out your dad a__nymore so for god sake please don't hit her,'_ was the mantra that went through Gwen's head, said mantra the cause of why all of a sudden she couldn't breathe properly without feeling lightheaded and furious both at the same time.

Still she couldn't help herself, because if there was one thing that she could do it was to make sure she pissed Morgana off enough she had no choice but to storm out of the room in the diva fit she always did if nothing went her own way.

"Wow," Gwen made sure to make her tone as sarcastic as humanely possible, even going as far to lean back and try her best mocking laugh so that it would hit Morgana directly in the chest, "you actually listened to a teacher for once? A science teacher at that? The only thing I thought you were good at was stripping around naked in Gaius's bar on Friday nights…"

The interruption of Morgana's phone flinging off her forehead made her gasp before Gwen proceeded to fall off her chair, taking Morgana's struggling body with her as they both wrestled on the floor with every intention of punching the living daylights out of one another.

At the back of her mind Gwen almost sighed, why couldn't she have just had a fit and left the room like usual?

* * *

**"N**ice bruise fag," Arthur Pendragon called out to Gwen the day after with a laugh that echoed throughout the corridor and caused most of the people walking down it to look at her, "really goes with your eyes and all."

Gwen had just about had it with the Pendragon lot when out of nowhere a sixth form student whom she had never seen before waltzed up to Arthur and his friends, grabbed the now squealing boy by the ear and threw him across the hall towards the entrance to the gym.

"You are a bully Arthur Pendragon and if I hear that you've tormented this girl one more time I'm going to tell father! Do you hear me?" The sixth former yelled at him, her blonde hair flying everywhere each time she shook her head in anger at the bumbling idiot that had made Gwen's life awful just as much as his sister had. "And that goes for Morgana too! I can't believe I've only been here a week and I've seen how bloody awful you both are! Now get!"

Of course at that point Arthur and the rest of his cronies vanished into the gym, most of them shouting abuse at the blonde sixth form student that instantly quietened down when her rescuer threatened to take a step forward; honestly it was all a bit overwhelming and the sort of thing that happened in the movies, so sue her for being a little bit in awe at this blonde girl.

The blonde sixth form is unmistakably a sister of Arthur's, it's easy to tell because just one look at showed Gwen that no doubt could there be any mistake about who she was related to; the strong jaw, the straight nose, the eyes of azure that made Gwen recoil and want to lean towards all at the same time. It was the Pendragon look, and not even Gwen was immune to it when it came in such a feminine direction.

"Morgause Pendragon," said a voice to her left and with a little jump Gwen recoiled from the woman who had suddenly appeared beside her, arms crossed so similarly like Morgana's had been yesterday that it was no wonder they were siblings, that and the ridiculously good bone structure. "I'd say nice to meet you but considering your past with my siblings I wouldn't be surprised if you punched me in the face right about now."

Gwen's face broke out into a smile before she could stop herself and on instinct she covered her face with a hand, her eyes briefly meeting the laughing face of the blonde sixth former before diverting back towards her feet whilst slowly removing her hand in the process to answer. "I suppose they aren't as bad as I make them out to be…"

Morgause leaned up against Gwen's locker at that point, laughing quietly to look over her shoulder at something (Gwen couldn't quite see what) before returning her gaze back onto her with a tongue just poking out at the very corner of her lips; it was that sight alone that made Gwen wonder what the hell was actually going on and if Morgause talking to her was in fact just a practical joke of some kind cooked up between Morgana and Arthur.

When she voiced that however (with a high voice full of anger and panic due to the fact that it hadn't even been a day since Morgana had socked her in the eye, couldn't she get any rest around here?) she was rewarded with Morgause's look of amusement and the sound of her smooth voice. "As if Morgana and Arthur could convince me to do anything I didn't want to. No, I'm talking to you because I used to be bullied before I came into the sixth form here and so frankly it's disgusting my own siblings would do it when they know how crap it left me feeling. So yes, that's why."

A brief pause and then Gwen, scrambling to place a stray lock of curly hair behind her ear. "Oh, well, I'm really sorry to hear that. God I must have sounded like such a twat, sorry it won't happen…"

Morgause placed a hand on her shoulder to interrupt her rambling with another pleased little laugh, "why on earth are you apologizing for? Did you spit on my shoe or something? No? Well don't apologize then because now I'm going to walk you to class. English Literature, right?"

Gwen nodded meekly, stunned at the revelation that not only was she walking down the corridor with Morgause Pendragon's arm around her shoulder but the fact that for once neither Arthur or his friends said anything to her as she and Morgause took a shortcut through the gym area, and the fact that just as they had been about to enter the gym in the first place Gwen caught sight of a bruised Morgana Pendragon with a cut lip glaring at them.

Despite that Gwen thought the other girl deserved it, she couldn't help but apologize for being the cause of Morgana's cut lip in the first place.

"She's lucky if you ask me," Morgause had told her with another one of those laughs that had made Gwen nestle further into the older woman's embrace, "I wouldn't have stopped at a cut lip."

* * *

**M**organa bumped into her the moment she sat down in English, her snarl of '_fucking watch it dyke' already enough to rile Gwen up until she sat down to see a pink note sitting at her desk with the words '__sorry about the eye' written on it in big massive bubble writing._

She looked up after reading it, caught Morgana's eye for a split second and then looked back down to try and hide the shock on her face at the soft look that had overcome Morgana's features.

* * *

**I**n dance class Morgana literally did trip her up this time, laughing about it with Vivian and Sophia until all Gwen could feel was confusion because what the actual fuck was going on now?

The note that appeared on her locker straight after saying _'sorry'_ didn't help either.

* * *

**G**wen never showed anyone the notes, it didn't seem proper and it didn't seem fair and yet for some odd reason that didn't seem to matter because after the fifth note of apology she actually worked up the courage to ask Morgana herself in biology when everyone was too distracted to see what she was doing.

She had feigned reaching over Morgana to grab her pen (the one she had purposely on accident flung across the table) yet when she had moved back she took the opportune moment to whisper her question in the other woman's ears. "What's with the notes?"

Morgana feigned scribbling down notes from the board to answer, honestly there was a lot of things feigned between them and for some reason Gwen found herself not minding as much as she should have. "I don't even know what you're talking about dykey."

"Would you shut the fuck up you little bitch?" Isolde muttered threateningly to Morgana, kicking her under the table and looking at Gwen apologetically when she caught Gwen's shin in the process. "You're just jealous cause your sister has the hots for Gwennie here and if you ask me then she's got damn good taste. So shut up."

Morgana, to her benefit, actually did shut up at that point. Which was exactly the opposite of what Gwen wanted because whilst yes she did have a feeling Morgause liked her (and Morgause was pretty damn gorgeous herself) it didn't erase the fact that her younger sister was now being incredibly nice to her behind all her usual friends backs.

She leaned over to her right to address the other girl again. "I still want to know why you keep sending me notes every time you do something wrong."

The girl's brows arched upwards and a smug smile came to her face before Morgana placed a finger over her own lips and glancing over at Isolde. "I only do what the lady says idiot, now shut up and leave me alone to take these notes."

And with that the whole process of trying to understand Morgana Pendragon was such a waste of time that for the rest of the lesson Gwen ignored Morgana completely.

* * *

**V**ivian called her a fag from across the corridor. Again it wasn't a surprise so Gwen ignored it and carried on with her day talking to Isolde about maybe if she asked Morgana extra nicely then the girl would let her back on the team, or maybe if she sent Morgana a little note because for some reason Morgana seemed to like them.

What Gwen hadn't expected or realized until too late that a familiar voice had bellowed back at Vivian _'its d__yke you stupid idiot! Don't you know anything Vivian?!'_

Isolde had looked at her funny afterwards, tilting her head to the side in a confusion Morgana could definitely find herself relating to. "Did Morgana Pendragon just stick up for you back then?"

Gwen stared back at Isolde with her own wide eyes of confusion, the only reasonable thing she could do was shrug because hell if she knew what Morgana Pendragon did. Maybe she was drunk or high? That was the only explanation Gwen could think of.

* * *

**G**wen left Morgana a note this time, simply saying 'thanks' with no kisses and no smiley face due to the fact Morgana was still an absolute turd most of the time.

Still it left another warm feeling in her chest when she received a note on her locker at the end of the day with Morgana's curly hand writing on it and the scribbled mess of a border, looking as though a child had drawn it in quick haste to try and get the message done in time.

_You're welcome I guess. Thanks for the note. It was…pleasant. – M_

She couldn't help but grin shyly, trust Morgana Pendragon to use a word such as pleasant when speaking to her, almost as if the dark-haired girl expected Gwen to be some sort of Victorian nut – which was so far from the truth it was almost laughable.

* * *

**"M**organa Pendragon!"

It was the Awards Ceremony week in their school and Gwen had been rewarded Student of 2012, therefore why she was here with her father in the first place watching the other students get awarded their prizes too from the Head of the school, it was a nice ceremony and most of the time Gwen looked forward to it.

Today it was slightly different.

Gwen had always won various rewards since the day she had gotten into Avalon, she was a swot like that she supposed (it explained Morgana's personal vendetta against her she supposed) and so she had never really paid much attention to what was going on around her; so it came as a personal surprise to her to see Morgana's name get called out (she had looked at the list beforehand, how the hell had she not seen Morgana's name?) and for only Morgana to come out on the stage with her head held up high and her smile plastered onto her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Best Dancer of 2012.

It had been a prize that Gwen had got mostly every year, but seeing Morgana win it this year didn't seem so bad. In fact it made her feel fantastic and for some odd reason she had the urge to stand up and start applauding, strange considering she didn't even like the girl all that much.

"Where are her mom and dad?" Her dad asked halfway through the photographs being taken of Morgana holding her award with that same smile that looked bright and dazzling yet contrasted greatly with the hollow look within her eyes. "Aren't parents supposed to have their photos taken with their kid too?"

That realization was enough to make Gwen feel like someone had personally kicked her in the stomach, because yes that was true and perhaps it was because she had been too preoccupied with the thought that she would give Morgana a congratulations note after the ceremony (it was silly how little they actually talked to one another now that she thought about it) but never had she seen a kid go up there without a parent trailing behind them.

For some reason that made her heart ache all the more.

She bit her lip to stop her heart from escaping from her mouth. "I don't know dad, I honestly don't know."

Her dad caught her expression and gave her hand a squeeze, eyes soft and tender in a way that made Gwen feel that much worse because Morgana needed someone there to comfort her too and yet nobody had come and good god she was going to cry soon with how damn heavy her award made her feel.

Morgana left the stage and in a matter of seconds Gwen stood up and rushed out after her.

She found Morgana outside the school gates with a lit cigarette and the mascara that she had been wearing running down her cheeks like a waterfall, it was again like one of those scenes in a movie and again it made Gwen feel hesitant to go up to Morgana and ask if she was alright in case she ended up being slapped and every single bad memory of her life resurfaced.

But unfortunately Gwen didn't have the option and within a matter of moments Morgana had set her gaze on her and was now muttering under her breath angrily, throwing he cigarette down to stamp on it in fury.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked before she could stop herself, pulling at her bottom lip while taking an unsteady step forward to try so that Morgana didn't become too threatened by her sudden appearance in a moment of vulnerability. "I mean, I know it must be upsetting to…"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?!" Morgana yelled all of a sudden, turning to face Gwen with her eyes narrowed in a rage that made Gwen jump back with a squeak. "Does my face actually look like it's OKAY at this point?"

'_Damn her,'_ Gwen thought to herself even as the sympathy started to swell up even harder in her chest, _'she's such a bitch.'_

Gwen took another step forward, hands reaching out slowly (so slowly) in an attempt to try and calm Morgana down as she spoke. "Listen, I understand that your dad and mom not showing up really sucks, but I'm just trying to…"

"Don't you get it?" Morgana whispered with a disgust in her voice that made Gwen's blood turn to ice, unfamiliar with the tone coming from someone like Morgana when in truth she had assumed that everything that would come out of a person like Morgana would be an inferno of fire and rage. "Nobody came here because nobody cares how the hell I do alright? I'm the bastard. I'm the one nobody gives two shits about because I'm the girl with a mother who abandoned her before she knew her own name! I'm the girl who's expected to get married to a rich bloke, have his kids and then raise a good family by myself with a name that doesn't even belong to me!"

Throughout her rant Gwen had started to notice that indeed Morgana was becoming more and more teary-eyed, her face had changed to a sickly red colour and in all honesty she looked a mess yet instead of repulsing her, it instead had made her want to get closer and within moments her hands were actually wrapped around Morgana Pendragon's biceps with every intention of trying to calm this girl down as much as she could – and damn the consequences.

Morgana still carried on with her rant even throughout her tears and for once Gwen didn't know what to say, so held on as best as she could and listened, because she was pretty damn sure nobody else had done that before when it came to Morgana Pendragon.

"And you know what? Nobody cares to ask me how I'm feeling, because I'm just the spare okay?" Morgana's eyes are rimmed red at this point and the black smudge of her mascara and eyeliner makes her look like some demented angel in the night, which perfectly describes how Gwen's feeling about her at this moment. "I'm the spare that nobody cares about and fuck I sound so pathetic and I don't know why I'm confessing this to you when you're a fucking lesbian and, and…"

"I care," Gwen responded before Morgana can go any further, not stating anything about caring for Morgana in particular just yet in case Morgana got the wrong idea and next day sent out her groupies to come beat her up for even thinking that Morgana would actually give two shits about her – and she still didn't know if Morgana did, so she was fucked regardless. "Probably shouldn't, but, guess I win at being a decent human being."

A laugh, it took a while for Gwen to realize it was from Morgana and when she did realize she herself couldn't help the smile that took over her face. "Aha! You see, this decent human being thing really pays off."

The smile that had been on her face previously disappeared as quickly as it come however once felt Morgana's forehead fall on her shoulder, the weight of it almost made Gwen buckle at the added pressure that had almost emotionally drained her in the first place.

"Why are you being nice to me? I've never been nice to you, I've always gone out of my way to hurt you," Morgana had actually started gasping down her neck now and whilst the sensation was entirely good on her ego, it didn't feel right when Morgana was in such delirious hysteria. "I was the one who helped put your sexuality out on Facebook and Twitter, I was the one who planted weed in your best friend's football shorts so I could get Vivian on the team, I was the one who wrote dyke all over your lock in year nine, fucking hell Gwen I even stole your old phone once because I wanted to see what you wrote on there."

Gwen sighed, not knowing what else to do because in all honesty what could she exactly say to Morgana about that? Well done? Thanks for realizing? It's going to be okay? You're forgiven? None of it was true.

"I still care," she decided that would be the better option and for some reason or other she actually found herself staring down into Morgana's eyes with every intention of trying to make the girl see something good within herself, even if that did seem to be one of the hardest things to do. "And I know that somewhere inside you, that you care. You're…a complicated woman Morgana, it's why I didn't understand the whole note thing, but I'm suspecting that's your way of communicating with me. So I don't judge…"

"I care," Morgana interrupted Gwen once again, leaning down until Gwen was pretty sure that if they got any closer her hormones would actually take control of her body and she would be kissing the living daylight out of the girl she didn't really forgive just yet for hurting her so many times and well, that thought was horrifying, "I care and I wish I didn't and sometimes I wish that you had just pissed back to wherever you had been before you moved here because, because…"

_Fuck it,_ Gwen thought just before the movement of her wrapping her arms around Morgana Pendragon's neck and pulling her lips towards her so she could finally kiss this scared woman with a ferocity that made the warmth in her belly spread to places that later on would make her blush red in embarrassment at herself.

Nevertheless once she felt lips slow and grow slack against her Gwen moved away with a gasp and frightened eyes, looking at the dazed look on Morgana's face and covering her mouth to try and stop herself from gasping anymore and risking the attack of a heart attack.

"I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything! I just thought that, well…ouch, Morgana!"

Morgana had (once again) interfered with her speech mid-sentence by pulling her forward by the thin fabric of her red, silk dress to connect their lips once again, surprising Gwen twice at how sudden it was and how she could actually feel Morgana's tongue run across her lower lip to beg for an entrance Gwen gladly gave with a whine escaping her, the hot breath that made her lips tingle coming from the other woman's mouth and causing her to reach up and tangle her fingers within the dark locks of her tormentor's hair.

'_Damn it Isolde's going to kill me,'_ and _'I thought I liked her sister more?'_ were the thoughts that ran through Gwen's mind before she couldn't actually find herself thinking at all, not that one should rightly think clearly when they had Morgana Pendragon's hand cupping your arse and pulling you forward so that you basically rocked into her thigh with a groan escaping you that could probably wake the bloody dead.

Just when Gwen was about to suggest that Morgana did an extraordinary job at being a 100% heterosexual she was rewarded for the thought by the woman pushing her away, eyes renewed with tears that made Gwen's heart feel like it had been crushed at the look of devastation that was rooted into the very core of Morgana's evergreen eyes.

Her mouth was moving, but all that came out of it didn't make sense to Gwen no matter how hard she tried.

"I-I, no, what happened just didn't happen, alright?" Morgana said, her hands up in the air as though she was surrendering to the other girl with everything she had, the look becoming even more convincing the moment Morgana started backing away, "I mean, I'm not… I'm not a lesbian alright? I'm fine okay? I'm normal! Just, just…"

Morgana didn't get to finish her sentence before she turned tail and bolted in the opposite direction of where Gwen stood, her heels clacking away on the pavement before they too faded away and all that Gwen was left with was the deafening sound of silence.


End file.
